Gift of the Centaur
by MoonSilverMist
Summary: It is 60 years after the war and the centaurs are living peacefully. Little did they know a girl would come amongst them and change their lives even more. Meet Valeria Bell, an orphan 7th year. She wants to roam free. Her and her centaur lover will change things for good.
1. Chapter 1

Gift of the Centaur

By Harly Reimer

a/n Hey guys this is my first Harry Potter fic and I'm totally up for any ideas. I will use every idea I can get to make this story something You **want to read. I hope you enjoy what I have so far.**

Deep in the forbidden forest there lived a tribe of centaurs who lived happily with each other in quiet peace and harmony. It had been 60 years since the fall of Voldemort and the world was finally back the way it had been. There was nothing to fear and nothing to worry about. The ministry of magic had even given the centaurs more land to live on and more freedom than they had ever had before. This story starts with a gracious young witch and a handsome centaur who couldn't believe his luck.

Valeria Bell was a 7th year witch who couldn't wait to leave Hogwarts. She had hated it ever since she had met her head mistress professor Burk. Professor Burk was a tall woman with a large nose and yellow teeth who also hated Hogwarts. Her goal in life was to undo everything Hogwarts stood for and destroy everything Dumbledore had created. She had even gone so far as to remove his portrait from her office though Valeria had no idea how she had done it. While Valeria had been at Hogwarts she had accumulated only one good friend and she did her best to stay far away from professor Burk.

One evening when Valeria was hanging out with her friend Griea she said something that would change her life forever. They were sitting in Charms finishing their essays, Valeria turned to Griea and looked her in the eye. Griea was short with long fluffy brown hair and the most wonderful, open smile. Valeria sighed and knew she had to trust her friend with what she was about to say.

"Griea I need to tell you something," said Valeria. "Don't say anything until I finish. The ministry is sending someone to arrest professor Burk for student mistreatment. They finally got through the memory charms she placed on them as soon as she got the job. Professor Black (the potions teacher) finally managed to fight off the imperious curse and he sent an owl yesterday."

"That's wonderful," said Griea. "Even so I'm glad we're almost done school. I can't wait. Just think, we can go—"

"I'm not done Griea," said Valeria, lowering her voice. "I'm running away. I'm leaving and going where no one can find me."

"But why," asked Griea.

"I don't know," said Valeria. "Call me a coward or whatever you want. I've had enough and I want to leave. I know we are almost done school but I learned almost nothing in this hell hole and I want to get out. I want to be free. All my family is dead and I'm done with that stupid orphanage. No one will miss me."

"I will miss you," whispered Griea. "You have no idea Val. But, if you must, I will keep your secret."

Valeria hugged Griea and packed up her books. The bell rang a second later and they both got up to leave. As they turned the corner and walked into history of magic, Valeria finally relaxed. Professor Binz was the only teacher professor Burk hadn't managed to get rid of and Valeria loved his classes.

"Good afternoon class," said professor Binz as he floated through the blackboard. "Today we will be learning about Rose Malfoy, daughter of Ron and Hermione Weasly. She was the best healer of her time."

After class Valeria and Griea walked up to him before he left back through the blackboard. Valeria told Binz her story while Griea tried very hard not to cry and Binz just stared vaguely at her. When Valeria finished he opened his mouth to speak.

"My dear Valeria," he said in his old, dry voice. "I will miss you and I wish things were back to normal for this school. You have no idea how glad I am that the ministry is coming to arrest that aweful woman. If you must leave, I give you my blessing and I hope you find what you are looking for."

"Thank you," said Valeria. "I will always remember you professor Binz."

Xxxxxxxx

Deep in the forest a lone centaur stood putting a new string on his bow. His name was Archon and he had long black hair and a black horse's body. His skin was a smoothe olive color and his eyes were mahogany brown. He stood there holding his now strung bow and gazed longingly at the sky.

"All the stars are so bright," he said. "I see something is about to happen. A girl will come. She will change our lives forever."

He looked down and saw a dot in the distance that seemed to be getting closer. It was the girl. He didn't know why but he felt something tugging at his heart as he stared at the dot which was coming closer and closer. He dropped his bow and began to gallop. He had to get to her if it was the last thing he did.

"It must be his soul mate," said Florian, a bay centaur with grey eyes. "I remember a long time ago when I thought I would find one. None of our race has found that kind of bond for about 30 years."

"It must feel wonderful," said Leah, one of the only female centaurs who wasn't mated to someone. "I mean you guys all have mates but they don't have the same bond as Archon and that human girl. And I'm an old nag with a dead mate and children who have moved away."

"Nah it's all right," said Florian. "I love ma mate even though she's not my soul mate. Now lets go see the girl."

He patted Leah on her shoulder and took his mate's hand in his. They trotted towards the edge of the forest but diddn't get far because they soon found the girl and Archon talking in a clearing. The centaurs knelt down and rested while they watched the new girl talk to Archon.

"Hello young human girl," said Archon softly. "My name is Archon and this is my forest."

a/n So there it is guys. Please review. Constructive criticism only.


	2. Chapter 2

Gift of the Centaur

Valeria stared at the centaur and marveled at his striking black coat. She couldnèt believe her eyes. He was so handsome and her mouth started to water as she thought of his strong arms and olive skin.

"Hi I'm Valeria," she said shakely. "I um was um—"

"Do not fear," said Archon. "I will not hurt you."

"I was running away," she said. "I hate that stupid school. Ever since Harry Potter died in a raid and his kids moved to the United States, this school has gone to the dogs."

"Not everyone left though I admit they could have fought harder against that woman," said Archon. "Rose Malfoy is still working at Saint Mungos."

"I wish I could have met professor McGonigall," said Valeria. "Even professor Longbottom was a good professor. I heard he now lives in Grimuld place."

"I must admit I'm surprised almost everyone who once went to Hogwarts has moved away," said Archon. "however Ron Weasly is still working at the ministry."

Valeria sighed and put down her backpack. It was so heavy and she decided she didn't want to go any further tonight. She wondered if Archon would let her stay with him. She sat down in the grass and put her head in her hands.

"The stars are unusually bright tonight," said Archon. "Would you like to stay the night?"

"Sure," said Valeria. "I haven't got anywhere else to go."

A/N I'm sorry this story is not cannon complient. I hope you like it anyway. I'm guessing you've noticed it's A/U. Anyways please review.


End file.
